Der Prinz der Sol Dimensionen
by Espiofan273
Summary: In dieser Story trifft die Chaotix auf den kleinen Bruder von blaze. Dieser Braun-rote Kater hat zwar keine Heilkräfte, hat aber trotzdem Leben gerettet.wie ? Lest selbst!


**Abends**

In meinen Storys tanzen Espio und Li-Moon, bei bestimmten Songs, für ihr Leben gerne. Aber dieses Mal waren die Zwillinge nicht allein.

Als die Chaotix mit blaze, Silver, shadow, Sonic, manic und sonia nach Hause gingen und nur noch die Chaotix und Shadow übrig waren hatte Espio das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Shadow: ist was los es?

Espio: nichts.

Shadow: dann bis morgen.

Vector: bis Montag ehr gesagt.

Mighty: wir sind übers Wochenende bei einer Detektiv Messe.

Shadow: was ist das?

Ray: das ist-

Charmy: Das ist sowas wo sich viele Detekteien treffen.

Ray: und zeigen was sie drauf haben .

Espio: es gibt-

Shadow: so genau wollte ich es nun auch wieder nicht wissen.

Chaotix: okay.

 **Nächster morgen**

Espio: morgen Leu- *läuft gegen den Türrahmen *

Jack : hahahahahahahaha morgen Espio.

Mighty: gut geschlafen?

Espio* lacht selber* ja

Jack : hey nicht in meinem Frühstück latschen!

Espio: sorry.

Jack: grrrrrrrr

Espio: kein Grund mich gleich anzuknurren.

Li-Moon: er knurrt etwas unter den Tisch an.

Espio: woher willst du das denn wissen?

Mighty: er hat das schon mal gemacht.

Jack: *läuft unter den Tisch * grrrrrrrrrr

???: oh Mist

Jack: * springt unter den Tisch *

Jack ist unter den Tisch gesprungen weil dort eine Katze war, ein Kater um genau zu sein.

Espio: Jack lass das!* wird fast in den Kampf gezogen *

Chaotix: *läuft zur Tür *

Mighty: ich mach ich hol Jack oder den anderen da raus!

In diesem Augenblick rannte ??? unterm Tisch hervor und sprang auf Vector.

Espio/ Li-Moon: Lenny!

Lenny: haltet den von mir fern!

Vector: kann einer dich von mir fern halten?

Lenny: oh sorry. Ihr wollt sicher auch, dass ich verschibden soll , oder?

Vector: jap

Lenny: das hör ich öfter.

Lenny ging zwar aus der Küche, aber nicht raus aus dem Haus, sondern in die Garage.

 **Später**

Vector wirft die einzelnen Gepäckstücke in den Kofferraum. Als mighty die schwersten Gepäckstücke holte sprang Lenny in den Kofferraum. Blöderweise wirft Vector,Espios Tasche, die in übrigen die schwerste Tasche ist, genau auf Lenny.

Lenny: autsch ,was hat der da drinnen?

Vector: frag ich mich auch * wirft seine Tasche hinterher *

 **Auf der Autobahn**

Vector: ziemlich wenig los heute.

Ray: Ähm Vector...

Vector: echt jetzt?

Ray: sorry , aber ich war ziemlich durstig vorhin .

Vector: dazu hab ich ja auch nicht gesagt, ok beim nächsten Rastplatz.

 **Später**

Mighty: besser ray?

Ray: jap.

Espio* holt Sandwiches * wer hat noch Hunger?

Silver: ich

Espio: hey Silver. Verschlafen?

Silver : jap

Espio: kenn ich nur zu gut.

Blaze: er ist um genau zu sein gerade erst aufgestanden.

Vector: packt eurer Gepäck ruhig in den Kofferraum.

Silver: * mit vollem Mund * iw bwin ja wo aufgewegt!

Blaze: kau erstmal auf

Silver: worry

Li-Moon:steigt ein, ich glaub es fängt gleich an zu regnen.

 **Bei der Messe**

Silver: Ok wo gehen wir zuerst hin?

Vector: wir gehen nirgends zusammen hin.

Silver: WAS?!

Espio: es gibt verschiedene 'stationen' bzw. Abteilungen .

Jack : es gibt die Sucher, die Spione und Kämpfer und welche die die Situationen überwachen.

Silver: oh.:(

Blaze: schon gut Silver wir können uns sicher frei bewegen.

Vector: ja könnt ihr .

Während Silver und blaze mit Jack zu seiner Station und Vector mit ray und charmy zu ihrer Station gegangen sind , trafen Espio und Li-Moon einen alten Bekannten wieder .

The B ( ein fan Charakter den ich nicht meinen eigenen nenne aber in meinen Storys eigensinnig und darauf fixiert ist Espio für immer auszuschalten)

Espio: : The B

Li-Moon: The B - wer ist das

The B: ein alter Rivale.

Moderator: und nun , der Sieger des letzten Jahres THE B!

The B : ich muss los.

Espio: Sieger des Letzten Jahres?

Moderator: ich erklär nochmal die Regeln : es gilt seinen Gegner zu besiegen , aber nicht stark zu verletzen, verstanden? Dann sehen wir doch mal wer dieses Mal dran sein könnte. Freiwillige vor! ...keiner? Dann die Chamäleons in der zehnten Reihe von oben.

Espio: oh man . Ok*geht nach unten*

Li-Moon: ich passe das sollte nur mein Bruder klären.*verwandelt sich in einen Drachen * ich beobachte das vo oben.

The B: bereit fertig gemacht zu werden?

Espio: lustig, das wollte ich auch gerade fragen.

Mit diesem Satz beginnt der Kampf.

Erst ein ganz normaler Kampf zwischen zwei Ninjas, bis The B sich vervielfältigt ( auch das kann er in meine Storys) und stürzt sich auf Espio.

Mighty: * schlägt jemanden durch die Wand* sorry . Hey was- oh nein. * spricht zu Vector durch seinen komunikator * Vector wir haben hier einen C13!( ein Mitglied in einer aussichtslosen Lage)

Vector: in wie fern?

Mighty: komm einfach!

 **Ein paar Minuten später**

Espio war bereits ausgeknockt als der Rest der Chaotix und geschätzt alle anderen anwesenden der Messe ankamen .

The B war inzwischen wieder ein Chamäleon und war drauf und dran Li-Moon das gleiche anzutun.

Jack: weg von ihm!!* springt auf B*

The B: runter von mir du floh verseuchtes Vieh!

Jack: wenn ich Flöhe hab dann bist du der Osterhase.

Vector: *gibt Handzeichen *

Chaotix: *nickt*

Darauf hin schnappte sich Mighty den

verwundeten Espio und verteidigte ihn gegen alle Klone von B.

Nachdem alle Klone besiegt waren , fing das Original an zu schweben.

Blaze: Silver, ich weiß du wolltest ihn noch besiegen aber das ist meiner Meinung nach zu früh.

Silver: ich mach nichts *beweist , dass seine Hände nicht leuchten *

Blaze: O.O das ist unmöglich.

Daraufhin wird The B vereist.

Blaze:O.O nein *wird ohnmächtig *

Silver: blaze? Blaze!

Espio: urgh was ist passiert?

Li-Moon: *spricht vor Aufregung japanisch*

Espio: du weißt ich verstehe kein Stück japanisch

Mighty: ok The B hat auf einmal angefangen zu schweben und dann , du kannst dir denken was passiert ist, oder?

Espio: glaub schon argh mein ganzer Körper Schmerzt.

Li-Moon: glaub mir ich spüre es auch.

Lenny: kann ich kurz durch? Danke. Vorsicht ein kleiner Kater will vorbei.

Okay wem hab ich gerade das Leben gerettet?

Li-Moon: mir und - LENNY?! Aber wie -du-das-häää?

Blaze: *umarmt Lenny * oh mein Bruder.T T

Vector: Moment mal, wenn er- und du - das heißt, Lenny ist ein ... Prinz!

Blaze: und mein lang verschollender kleiner Bruder.

Ray: Ist ja schön und gut, aber wie hast du das eben gerade gemacht!?

Lenny: Telekinese und Eiskräfte

Silver: manno jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so einzigartig.

Blaze: bist du etwa eifersüchtig?

Silver: nein

Lenny: erstmal sollten wir uns um ihn kümmern.

Mighty: um Espio? Ja hast recht .

Vector: anscheinend gehen wir schon etwas früher. Ich sag shadz Bescheid.

 **Später**

Dr.Quack: er muss sich erstmal erholen. Das wird schon wieder.

Lenny: braucht er auch Eis?

Dr.Quack: besser wärs.

Vector: wir haben Eisbeutel aber unsere Tiefkühltruhe funktioniert nicht.

Lenny: hast du ein Kurzzeitgedächnis?

Li-Moon: *gibt Lenny Eisbeutel * woha bei erster Berührung kalt.cool

Lenny: * gibt die Eisbeutel Espio * praktisch im Sommer. Hey kennt ihr die Freedom Fighters?

Li-Moon: klar , wieso?

Lenny: ich wär zu gerne ein Mitglied.

Sonic: klar kannst du eines werden.

Lenny: so-so-so-Sonic The Hedgehog?

Sonic: der einzig wahre!

Lenny*fällt in Ohnmacht *

Espio: ich glaube du sein Idol.

Sonic:jap


End file.
